hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corbett Denlon (S3-S2)
Corbett Denlon has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2. |- | |} Corbett Denlon is a supporting character from the Saw series, and is controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History Early Life Corbett Denlon was born on March 9th, 1997 in Los Angeles, California to Jeffrey and Lynn Denlon. She was the younger brother of Dylan Denlon, born two years prior. Corbett lived a happy life with her family that was normal, until it took an unfortunate turn in 2003 when Dylan was killed by drunken driver Timothy Young during a terrible accident, while Dylan was playing at a park with his father. The Denlon Family was devastated by Dylan's death, and things only went worse for them when Timothy Young was sentenced to a mere six months for the crime, which drove Jeff into a vengeful and drunken rage that separated him from his family, eventually resulting in Lynn leaving him. Jeff became more cold and distant with his daughter, even going so far as to scold her whenever she was in Dylan's room, Corbett missing her brother terribly. Although she was always assured by her father that he loved her. Captivity On the morning of October 21st, 2006, Corbett was getting ready to get dressed to go to school, when a pig-masked attacker suddenly attacked both her and her father, rendering both unconscious. Corbett later awoke to find herself held inside a small room somewhere she didn't know. Corbett was frightened and alone, wondering what had become of her father and what was to happen to her. She was later handed a teddy bear by a figure in a pig mask, much like the one who kidnapped her and her father, but this did nothing to ease her. Corbett was completely unaware that her father was the latest victim of the Jigsaw Killer, real name John Kramer, a moralistic serial killer who targeted morally wayward civilians and put them through grueling torture in an effort to make them appreciate their lives better. In Jeff's case, it was for him to forgive the people connected with his son's death and to let go of his vengeance. An Important Message Sometime later in the night, Corbett was briefly visited by Amanda Young outside her room door. Corbett didn't know who Amanda was, but unknown to her, Amanda was the first survivor of the Jigsaw Killer's games before becoming his disciple. Amanda warned Corbett to not trust the one who came to save her, before Amanda left the room. Corbett was later rescued moments later by LAPD Detective Mark Hoffman, and it all became perfectly clear to her; Amanda had warned her not to trust Hoffman. Corbett was taken to safety after the events that had just transpired, Corbett having been held captive at the Gideon Meat Packing Plant, where there had been many victims including both of her parents. Corbett's life would never be the same after this, Corbett now an orphan with no surviving family left. However she would be befriend another fellow survivor, Diana Gordon, whom had recently lost her mother to another moralistic serial killer, the John Doe Killer. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two Vampirism Through out the years both Corbett Denlon and Diana Gordon had gotten to know each other quite well, becoming the best of the friends and closest of two sisters. When they became adults, the both were largely unemployed but they were able to live through Diana's father's retirement plan, as he had saved enough money. Regular Appearance As a child, Corbett Denlon stands four feet five inches tall and is growing taller with age. She's estimated to weigh between sixty to seventy-five pounds. She has an average build for a child of her age. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears casual clothes. As an adult, Corbett Denlon stands five feet seven inches tall and is estimated to weigh between one-hundred ten to one-hundred twenty pounds. She has dark blonde (thought tends to recolor it) hair and blue eyes. She has an average body type. She usually wears casual clothing. Trademark Gear None, aside from personal possessions. However as a child, Corbett seemed to carry around her brother's teddy bear. Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Hunters Category:Vampires